el lucky charm nunca se equivoca
by D imperial queen
Summary: el lucky charm siempre a ayudado a todas las ladybugs de la historia. es un poder esencial para las batallas contra los akumas. ¿pero que pasaría si lo usaran en una cena romántica? es decir que tiene de malo que te den una tira de condones


Tres años, tres largos y maravillosos años han pasado desde que los héroes de parís, Ladybug y chat noir confesaron su amor y con ello sus identidades como civiles. Podría decirse que ambos se sorprendieron al saber que siempre estuvieron enamorados de ellos mismo pero de una manera "entrecruzada" el amor es irónico e indescifrable, pero, esta historia no se trata de lo que sintieron en ese momento no claro que no. Esta historia trata de como ambos descubrieron el verdadero poder del Lucky Charm.

Hoy era su tercer aniversario de estar juntos y para celebrarlo no había mejor manera de hacerlo que con una cena romántica en la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Por ahora todo iba bien cenaron, charlaron, rieron un rato recordando viejos tiempos y ahora se encontraban sentados al borde de la torre contemplando el paisaje nocturno sentados una al lado del otro.

-esta noche fue perfecta. ¿No lo crees chat?- pregunto Ladybug sin apartar la vista del paisaje

-en efecto my lady, esta noche no podría haber salido mejor- respondió

-¿es difícil de creer no lo crees?-

-¿el qué?-

-que ambos termináramos juntos ¿no te parce?-

-Hmm, no-

-¿de verdad?-

-si de verdad ¿te digo por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que como me dijo Plagg un día, ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin apartar la vista de su lady

-me alegra escuchar eso… porque yo siento lo mismo justo ahora-

Los dos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y volvieron su vista a las calles de parís las cuales estaban oscuras y solo iluminadas por el brillo de la luna.

-oye my lady ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo chat mirándola nuevamente, ella al sentir su mirada también se volteo para verlo

-si, claro que puedes gatito-

-tu poder, ¿el Lucky Charm te ayuda dándote objetos cuando los necesites? Es decir cuando la situación la presenta no-pregunto señalando el objeto con su dedo índice

-bueno si, el Lucky Charm me ayuda dándome un objeto el cual necesite para resolver un problema en mi entorno-

-¿y… nunca se ha equivoca? ¿Siempre acierta con esos objetos?-

-pues sí. El Lucky Charm nuca se ha equivocado-

-¿nunca? –

-no nunca-respondió negando con la cabeza-Tikki me dijo que en la historia de las Ladybug anteriores el Lucky Charm siempre sabía qué hacer, incluso ayudaba a las portadoras con sus vidas amorosas. No sé cómo, no sé porque pero lo hacía -

-wow-dijo impresionado por la explicación

-si lo sé ¿es impresionante no? –

-lo es pero…

-¿pero?-

-¿Qué ocurriría si lo usaras ahora mismo?-

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si usaba su poder ahora mismo? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir, y si mal no recordaba el Lucky Charm la había ayudado antes en su vida como civil cuando lo uso para cambiar la música lenta en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adrien hace como tres años pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-¿quieres averígualo ahora gatito?- pregunto Ladybug enarcando una ceja

-soy un gato my lady, la curiosidad me mata-respondió el

-bien, ¡hagámoslo!- dicho eso se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se preparó.

Chat también lo hiso y se quedó parado a solo unos pocos metros de ella impaciente por lo que llegara a ocurrir

-¡Lucky Charm!-grito Ladybug y como era de esperarse un objeto apareció

¿Qué objeto seria? Una vela, una pelota, una revista o una…

-¡¿tira de condones?!-gritaron ambos al unísono no pudiendo creer lo que había entre las manos de ella

-¡¿Q-que Q-que esto?!-grito ella histérica, temblando del nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía

Chat se acercó más a ella sonrojado no pudiendo creer lo que veía. Tomo la tira de condones entre sus manos y lo miro detenidamente

-son condones ¡extra resistentes!-grito-garantizando un mayor duramiento y comodidad a la hora de usarlos-termino de leer

-¿Por qué el Lucky Charm nos daría algo como eso?-pregunto Ladybug quien apenas si podía mantenerse de pie

-¡no puede ser!-grito chat alarmando a Ladybug

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-grito exasperada

-¡es de tamaño extra grande!-exclamo el

-¿y qué pasa con eso?-

-es justo mi talla-

Aquello dejo impactada a la chica, era justo de su talla como era posible todo aquello y más el hecho de que… ¡espera!

-¿Cómo sabes que es de tu talla?-pregunto arrepintiéndose al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta

-yo…

-¿no me digas que ya has usado un…?-

-quizás una vez… pero no hice nada solo que…

-¿solo que?-

-mire una foto tuya en mi computador y… me sentía algo… sensible-

-¿sensible?-pregunto ella con una mirada crédula ¿Qué era aquella confesión

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes hare como si nunca huera escuchado eso ok-

Lo dijo solo porque a ella también le pasaban ese tipo de cosas cuando miraba una foto de él estando sola y en sus días más… sensibles

Ambos respiraron hondo y se relajaron un poco pensando en que es lo que harían ahora, es decir que se supone que harían con esa cosa ¿tirarla? O ¿acaso el Lucky Charm se avía equivoca? ¿Era posible eso? ¿Qué se halla equivocado? En eso un foco se encendió en la cabeza de chat y se le ocurrió una idea, una muy loca y estúpida idea.

-my lady-llamo el

-¿si?-

-¿sabes yo aún no utilizo mi poder?-dijo el pícaramente

-¿eh?-

-¿quieres que use mi cataclismo?-dijo acercándose más a ella con seguridad y atento a lo que quería hacer.

En cambio ella se alejaba a paso lento de él, caminando hacia atrás intentando evadirlo pero choco contra una pared impidiéndole seguir. El la acorralo con ambos brazos a su alrededor con intenciones de besarla y tocarla… Pero en eso la transformación de ella finalizo llevándose consigo la tira de condones.

-¿Qué es lo que se suponía que harías tú?-pregunto Marinette algo más calmada al desaparecer el objeto

-yo…

El comenzó a retroceder a paso lento mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿ibas a usa tu cataclismo eh?-dijo ella

-no my lady yo no…

-pues ahora el cataclismo te lo daré yo-grito arrogándose sobre el

-¡NO!, ¡NO! ¡My lady con la correa no! Lo siento-

Desde aquel día ambos aprendieron dos valiosas lecciones, la primera ahora sabían cómo la antiguas portadoras avanzaron en su vida amorosa y dos jamás volvieron a subestimar o retar al Lucky Charm.

Por qué el Lucky Charm nunca se equivoca

 **Hola como están mis hermosos y sensuales lectores ¿les gusto este fic? Les juro que mientras lo escribía me moría de risa pero bueno. En este fic no tengo errores ortográficos porque lo rectifique como tres veces así que dejen su reviwes con sugerencias u opiniones que intentare seguirlas recuerden que todos aprendemos de las opiniones y consejos, sin más nada nos vemos luego mis hermosos y sensuales lectores**


End file.
